In the prior art, when a massage bathing equipment or peripheral devices relative to the massage bathing equipment malfunctions, a technical staff is unable to prepare relative spare parts before performing on the spot tests, which will prolong a repair time. Of course, the technical staff can prepare ail the spare parts; however, this is not economical. So, requiring the technical staff to derive most of the malfunctioning issues beforehand in order to prepare the possible spare parts is a drawback which needs to be solved.
Hence, it is essential to provide a massage bathing maintenance system and a maintenance method to solve the drawback as mentioned above.